


Kuin salamaniskusta

by Beelsebutt



Series: FanFic100: Harry Potter [68]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Suomi | Finnish, Thunderstorms, eka suudelma, söpöstelyä huumorilla, ukkosmyrskyilyä
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Ulkona välähti ja jyrähti jälleen, aivan kuin katto olisi räjähtänyt heidän yltään. Ron ulvaisi.FanFic100-haasteeseen: 68. Salama
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Series: FanFic100: Harry Potter [68]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708429
Kudos: 5





	Kuin salamaniskusta

**Author's Note:**

> Pitkän tahkoamisen jälkeen valmistunut. Mittatilaustyönä FF100-haasteeseen, koska piti saada luonnonilmiöitä ficciin mukaan!
> 
> Kiitokset Sisiljalle pähkäilystä <3
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. Vaikka en hänen henkilökohtaisiin mielipiteisiinsä yhdy, tykkään edelleen hänen kirjasarjastaan. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

Näytti siltä kuin suuri varjo olisi peittänyt Kotikolon ja syössyt sen pimeyteen. Ron sävähti ja hypähti lähemmäs Harrya.

"Ei mitään hätää", Harry lohdutti ja taputti Ronia selkään. Häntä poltteli mennä ulos juoksemaan sateeseen.

"Entä jos salama iskee isän tuuliviiriin ja johdattaa sen sisälle? Kuulin, että on jotain pallosalamoita, entä jos sellainen tulee tänne?" Ron kysyi hysteeristä lähentelevällä äänellä.

"Onhan se mahd—" Harry aloitti, mutta muutti mieltään Ronin sormien puristaessa hänen käsivarttaan. "Tai siis, öh, tarkoitan, että ei pallosalamia täälläpäin näy, ja eiköhän isäsi ole laittanut ukkosenestoloitsut paikoilleen kun tuuliviirin asensi."

Ron näytti epäilevältä, mutta kun Harry ei lakannut hymyilemästä tai nyökyttelemästä, hän vaikutti rauhoittuvan. Harry huomasi silti, että aina ukkosen jyrähtäessä Ron värähti kauttaaltaan.

"Mitä luulet, onko tämä pahkura hyttysenpisto vai mäkäräisen?" Harry kysyi ja ojensi käsivarttaan Ronin katsottavaksi.

Ron katsoi käsivartta ja siinä olevaa pahkuraa ehkä sekunnin ajan, sitten hänen katseensa singahti jälleen sateen rummuttamaan lasiin ja sen takana myrskytuulissa viuhuviin oksiin.

"Varmaan hyttynen."

"Ei mutta se näyttää jotenkin tavallista laajemmalta!" Harry protestoi ja herisytti käsivarttaan lähemmäs Ronin naamaa.

"En minä voi nyt keskittyä siihen!" Ron älähti ja tyrkkäsi Harryn käsivarren pois.

Ulkona välähti ja jyrähti jälleen, aivan kuin katto olisi räjähtänyt heidän yltään. Ron ulvaisi.

"No oli vähän tarkoitus, että olisit keskittynyt siihen", Harry mutisi.

"Mitä?" Ron kysyi poissaolevana tuijottaen silmät levällään sateen voimasta jo helisevää lasia. "Olisipa meillä kellari."

Harry nielaisi hermostuneena. Tietysti nyt hän voisi ehkä. Ei. Mutta jos sittenkin... Se olisi kyllä varma keino kääntää Ronin ajatukset pois myrskystä, mutta vaakalaudalla oli paljon. Eikä Harry ollut aiemmin uskaltanut ottaa riskiä. Vaikka toisinaan Ron oli vaikuttanut miltei —

Mutta.

Harry veti syvään henkeä ja terästäytyi, tarttui sitten Ronia leuasta, käänsi tämän kasvot puoleensa ja painoi huulensa Ronin huulille.

Ron äännähti, mutta ei vetäytynyt pois. Harry odotti liikkumatta, hieman kiihtynyt hengitys Ronin poskea vasten tuhisten. Nyt jos hän oli tulkinnut kaiken aivan väärin, hän oli tehnyt jotain älyttömän typerää, jotain niin kolossaalisen ääliömäistä, ettei ollut edes ihan varmaa, jatkuisiko heidän ystävyytensä enää tämän jälk—

Ron päästi kurkustaan huokauksen ja voihkaisun välimuodon, sitten hän liikautti huuliaan Harryn huulia vasten, huokaisi nenästään ja vei kätensä Harryn niskaan.

Ja sitten he suutelivat, täyttä päätä, ja tällä kertaa oli Harryn vuoro värähtää ihan vain siitä ilosta, että Ronin toinen käsi työntyi hänen t-paitaansa pitkin hänen kyljelleen, siitä viistämään vyön reunaa, mutta ei sen alemmaksi. Se oli sekä hyvä että huono juttu, koska tämä oli tavallaan Harryn ensimmäinen suudelma, mutta toisaalta Ronin käsi oli niin suuri ja lämmin ja tämän kieli teki Harryn suussa asioita, jotka saivat hänet haluamaan, että käsi olisi jatkanut ihan vähän vielä alemmaksi.

"Huhuu? Kotona ollaan!" rouva Weasleyn ääni keskeytti heidät, ja kumpainenkin hypähti syyllisenoloisesti sohvalla kauemmas toisistaan.

Harryn oli vaikea keskittyä näkemään, hän vain räpytteli silmiään ja korjasi lasiensa asentoa, Ronin nenä oli tuupannut ne vinoon. Ron puolestaan tuijotti häntä suu raollaan, silmät yhtä suurina kuin lautaset.

Rouva Weasley kurkisti olohuoneeseen.

"Olipas kova myräkkä! Odottelin Lovekivoilla pahimman ohi."

Harry nyökkäsi ja koetti muodostaa hymyä kasvoilleen. Ron ei kääntynyt.

"Ksenofilius tarjosi päivällistäkin, mutta onneksi te olette täällä, niin saatoin kieltäytyä", rouva Weasley kertoi suoristaessaan yksinäisen nojatuolin käsinojalle laskosteltua vilttiä. "Hyvinkö täällä on mennyt?"

"Joo, kaikki okei", Ron sai vihdoin sanottua, katse edelleen Harryssa.

"Ruoka on valmista puolen tunnin kuluttua", rouva Weasley sanoi ja katsoi heitä ehkä sekunnin, pari tavallista pidempään. Sitten hän kääntyi kannoillaan ja kiipesi yläkertaan.

Ron tuijotti edelleen Harrya, ja Harrysta alkoi tuntua, että hiljaisuus oli jo hänelle liikaa.

"No, sepä", Ron aloitti. Harry odotti jatkoa.

"Öö, joo", Harry lopulta sanoi, kun Ron ei sanonutkaan mitään selventävämpää. Hän vilkaisi ikkunasta ulos, sade oli tosiaankin laantunut.

"Haluatko..." Ron aloitti, ja Harryn käänsi päänsä kohti Ronia niin nopeasti, että hänen silmälasinsa heilahtivat vinoon. Ron kurotti oikaisemaan lasit, ja Harry pidätti hengitystään. Sitten Ron veti syvään henkeä.

"Mennäänkö yläkertaan?"

Harry virnisti ja hypähti seisomaan. Ron nousi myös ylös. Kuin sanattomasta sopimuksesta he ryntäsivät portaikkoon ja rymistelivät kohti ylintä kerrosta.

"Varovasti pojat!" rouva Weasley älähti perääntyessään takaisin makuuhuoneeseensa, ettei olisi tullut tallatuksi.

Harry väläytti rouva Weasleylle pikaisen pahoittelevan hymyn. Hän avasi suunsa pyytääkseen anteeksi, mutta sitten Ron tarttui hänen käteensä ja veti hänet seuraaviin portaisiin.

"Sori äiti, me halutaan päiväunet ennen päivällistä!" Ron huusi epämääräisesti toisen kerroksen kaiteen yli.

Harry tuhahti huvittuneena ja olisi voinut vannoa, että kerrosta alempana rouva Weasley mutisi itsekseen _"jo oli aikakin"._


End file.
